1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a damping force control device and a damping force control method for controlling damping forces of dampers disposed between a vehicle body and respective wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a first related art of this kind, there is known a damping force control device which determines an actual damping coefficient based on the skyhook theory, that is, in accordance with a ratio between a vertical speed of the vehicle body and a vertical speed of the vehicle body relative to a wheel (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-294122). This device is designed to decompose a vertical speed of the vehicle body at the location of each wheel into a roll movement speed, a pitch movement speed, a heave movement speed and a warp movement speed of the vehicle body. The pitch movement speed is multiplied by a pitch gain which changes in accordance with a differential value of a longitudinal acceleration. The roll movement speed is multiplied by a roll gain which changes in accordance with a differential value of a lateral acceleration. The heave and warp movement speeds are multiplied by constant gains respectively. The roll movement speed, the pitch movement speed, the heave movement speed and the warp movement speed that have thus been gain-adjusted are re-synthesized into a vertical speed of the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels. The actual damping coefficient is determined according to a ratio between the re-synthesized vertical speed of the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels and a speed of the vehicle body at the location of the wheel relative to the wheel. Thus the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels is inhibited from vibrating vertically, and is effectively inhibited from making pitch or roll movements.
According to a second related art, an amount of vertical displacement of the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels relative to the wheel is detected. Based on various equations of motion which consider pitch and roll movements of the vehicle body and the like, a vertical speed of the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels is calculated by means of the aforementioned amount of relative displacement. By differentiating the aforementioned amount of relative displacement, a vertical speed of the vehicle body at the location of each of the wheels relative to the wheel is calculated. The actual damping coefficient is determined according to a ratio between the vertical speed and the relative speed for each of the wheels. In short, there is also known a damping force control device for controlling damping forces of the dampers based on the skyhook theory, by merely detecting the amount of relative displacement as mentioned above (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-344743).
However, according to the aforementioned first and second related art, the algorithm for performing control to inhibit vertical vibrations of the vehicle body, namely, the algorithm based on the skyhook theory is directly corrected in accordance with pitch and roll movements of the vehicle body. Although the effect of inhibiting the vehicle body from vibrating in the pitch and roll directions can be accomplished through such correction, the basic performance of the damping force control for inhibiting vertical vibrations of the vehicle body is adversely affected.